Today's alarms wake a person up at a specific time typically specified by the person. These alarms do not take into account things that may occur in the middle of the night that may deprive the person of some much-needed sleep, including e.g. sleep critical to a medical condition for which adequate sleep is needed, and thus such alarms wake the person up before adequate sleep is received. There are currently no adequate and/or cost effective solutions for remedying the foregoing.